I need you
by Pandora Du Lac
Summary: ¡No pienso dormir en la misma cama que un Depravado sexual!James se acerco a la muchacha lentamente. ¿Tienes miedo que te coma?... LilyJames
1. Default Chapter

Les recuerdo que todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.Rowling

I need you

Capítulo uno: El encuentro. Merodeadores vs. Las Locass

Tres chicos de unos 17 años caminaban tranquilos por los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts, al que asistían ya hace 7 años, seguido por otro que apuraba el paso para ir al mismo ritmo, mirando sorprendido la brillantes de sus tres amigos que no hacían mas que hablar de las únicas tres chicas, del ya muy nombrado colegio, a las que nunca habían prestado demasiada atención, hasta no hacia mas de unas horas.

-Flash back-  
James Potter estaba tumbado sobre su cama la noche antes de la ultima ida a su antiguo colegio, cuando algo le llamo la atención, una lechuza parda golpeaba con fuerza su ventana. El chico se levanto y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al ave que llevaba en atada a su pata, una nota demasiado corta para que fuera de sus amigos y demasiado larga para que sea de alguna de sus admiradoras que solían escribir no mas de cuatro palabras 'Te amo James Potter'. Abrió la nota...

'James Potter:

Le informo que el expreso de Hogwarts para los alumnos de séptimo y sexto curso partirá el día de mañana a las 22:00 hs. ya que el alumnado de esta año excede los limites de dicho expreso.

Es su deber como Premio Anual informar de lo ocurrido a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso de Hufflepuff, tanto como a los de Slitherin (con esta nota adjunto una lista de alumnos).

Saluda atte.

Profesora y subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts

de magia y hechicería Minerva McGonagall'

Luego de leer la nota James se quedo perplejo, como se suponía que iba a avisarle a todos los alumnos de dos casas antes de que sea tarde?y... un momento...si viajaban de noche...llegarian por la mañana temprano y...TENDRÍAN QUE EMPESAR LAS CLASES EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO!...eso era injusto...pero no se preocupo mucho... conociendo a la jefa de su casa con unas cuantas sonrisitas de esas que te matan conseguiria aunquesea la mañana libre para 'reponerse del viaje'

Una muchacha vagaba por el corredor de un tren. Se asomo por una de las puertas que habían en el corredor, donde se encontró con dos muchachitas de su misma edad, las cuales parecían mas aburridas que Sirius Black, el hombre mas codiciado entre el 95 de la población femenina de Hogwarts y por que no, de unos cuantos de los chicos, sin su novia del día.

"¡Lils, al fin! ¡Creímos que Potter te había comido o algo así!" Una bruja rubia y bajita cuyos ojos eran de un verde pardo se tiro encima de su amiga para comprobar que no le había pasado nada.

"Melany, ya te dije que Potter no me va a tocar un pelo, por que terminaría en San Mungo, internado por una semana, y aparte soy Premio Anual y es coherente que una Premio Anual..."Se callo en seco como cayendo en la cuenta de algo

"¿Lil, te pasa algo?" Otra chica, de la cual no habían notado su presencia, se acerco a su amiga de hacia años y años. Patty, tenia el pelo castaño y peinado en una larga trenza, ya que tenia demasiado pelo para dejarlo suelto e incontrolable y era unos centímetros mas alta que Lily. 

"Potter... habitación... yo... anual..."

"Lily, ¡te puedes explicar!" Patricia Boyd la sacudía violentamente

"Ya sé cual es el problema..."

"Melany Starr, te exijo que me lo digas, ya que la señorita. Evans esta completa y totalmente "paralizada" por el gran culo de Potter, ya que si no me dices la razón de su 'parálisis' puedo pensar que se acordó de el 'señor culo' por que se lo has nombrado"

"Es que los Premio Anual duermen en una torre aparte...ellos solos"Mientras se explicaba de espaldas a sus amigas no se dio cuenta que Lily había vuelto a la realidad empujando fuerte a Patty por el comentario fuera de lugar, haciendo que cayera encima de alguien ...

"Yo...lo... siento, ...es que..."Patty estaba púrpura de tan roja, al igual que el chico que estaba bajo ella, quien se había percatado de la proximidad de sus labios los cuales estaban a punto de rozarse.

"A bue...sentimos interrumpir" Sirius Black, quien otro, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que aun permanecía abierta"estábamos buscando un compartimiento tranquilo pero me parece que nos equivocamos, así que ya nos..." 

"Quedamos..." dijo otro de los chicos, James Potter, quien había notado que estaban en un compartimiento con tres jóvenes de su edad a las cuales nunca habían tocado.

"a no Potter, tu no te quedas en ningún lugar en el que..." 

"Lil, yo creo que no seria mala idea que se queden"Dijo Patty aun estaba algo sonrojada por el incidente y miraba a Remus Lupin por el rabillo del ojo.

"Por mí hagan lo que quieran, nunca me hacen caso, así que, que más da" Melany estaba mirando por la ventanilla un tanto enojada cuando algo la hizo volver a la realidad 

"OK."Dijo James "..."

"Evans, Linda Evans"

"Evans, creo que ellas lo dijeron todo, estas perdida"James ya se había sentado enfrente de Lily que era la única que estaba sentada y el resto lo imito, Sirius se sentó al lado de Lily frente a Mealany, que estaba sentada al lado de James, que a la vez estaba sentado al lado de Patty quien así quedaba enfrente de Remus que estaba al lado de Sirius.

"Bueno, nos espera un largo camino al colegio y aun no sabemos vuestros nombres"Dijo Sirius un tanto aburrido.

"bien...Linda Evans, o Lily" dijo la pelirroja señalándose a si misma "ella es Melany Starr, o Mel"imitando el gesto anterior pero con su amiga y repitiéndolo después de presentar a su otra amiga que estaba en un rincón del compartimiento mirando fijo a Remus y alejando la vista cuando este la veía "y Patricia Boyd o Patty, contento?"

"Si, nosotros somos..."

"Ya Sabemos quienes son, Potterrrrrr, Lupin, y Black" Dijo Mel cambiando el tono de voz al nombrar a este ultimo, e intentando que sonara igual que el resto mientras evitaba mirar al chico. 

"no..." 

"si..." 

"no Lily..."

"si Potter..."

"no, somos: Pad, Prongs y Moony"

"Buenos días, soy Remus J. Lupin, perdonen a los entrometidos de mis amigos, si molestamos ya nos vamos"

"¡NO!"Dijo Patty sobresaltando un poco al licántropo "No molestas...molestan"

"Bien, por que no hay mas compartimentos vacíos" Dijo el joven acomodándose detrás de un libro titulado 'Los ciclos lunares' y observando con atención que hacia el resto, sin darse cuenta que sostenía el libro al revés. 

"Moony..."James le hizo un gesto con ambas manos para indicarle que diera vuelta el libro

"OH... gracias Prongs" dijo el licántropo sonrojándose nuevamente notando la mirada de Patty"estaba distraído" 

Se pasaron los siguientes 20 minutos intentando no comentar nada ya que Lily estaba muuuyy molesta y eso era malo por que por cada cosa se ponía a pelear con James que la miraba como si fuera un acosador, hasta que se quedaron dormidos(n/a: que dulce, imagínense a Remus dormido, debe parecer un gatito!D).

-Fin del Flash back-

"Te pegó ¿¿¿eh Moony?" Sirius le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, mientras este se agarraba de un árbol para no caer al piso, ya que aún estaba débil por su ultima transformación

"No, lo empujó y lo tiró al piso y se besaron apasionadamente y..."

"James, ¡¡¡ya deja de inventar cosas! Ni siquiera nos rozamos como para que digas tantas chorreadas" y ahora dirigiéndose a su amigo que se estaba revolcando por el piso de la risa "No lo sé Sirius, es muy linda, todo lo que quieras, ...la verdad es que ya la habia visto antes, ubo un percance en la biblioteca el otro año y la echaron, me gusta su carácter, pero me voy a tener que olvidar, no creo que me quiera cuando sepa de mi 'condición'. "

" No te preocupes ahora por eso Moony, si no quiere al lobito mas dulce de todos ¡¡¡ESTA PERDIDA HERMANO!"

"No es tan fácil Sirius, aparte, ¿¿¿por que hablamos de mi, James le ha echado el ojo a Evans hace rato y nadie jode por que ni sabia como se llamaba y ya la acosaba por los pasillos"Dijo Lupin

" Ya, cuanto a que tengo a Lily en la palma de mi mano antes de que vosotros consigan a Boyd o Starr."

" No voy a apostar, ya saben que no me gusta, pero la voy a conquistar, ya lo verán"

"Remus"

"¿¿Que James?"

"¿Por que echaron a la chica de la biblioteca?"

"No lo se, por lo que escuche se agarro de los pelos con la prima de Sirius que andaba coqueteando con Malfoy"

"¡¡Vaya, si que le pegan los celos!" Dijo James que ya estaba revolcándose por el suelo de la risa.

"Saben, hay veces que me pregunto ¿cuando crecerán? voy a la biblioteca, ¡Nos vemos!"

"Un día de estos lo vamos a tener que sacar transformado de la jodida biblioteca"dijo Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza

"No lo digas ni en broma Pad"Los dos chicos observaban como su amigo si dirigía hacia el castillo...

Una chica corría por un pasillo, y entraba en un lugar, muy poco concurrido por cierto, y se acercaba a una mujer mayor que se encontraba detrás de un mostrador alto acomodando unos libros. 

"Boyd, te recuerdo que tienes prohibida la entrada a la biblioteca"

"Lo sé, es que necesito que me diga, por favor, que sabe de alguien que sepa pociones"dijo la muchacha poniendo cara de perrito mojado y hambriento.

"No lo sé, y baja un poco la voz."

"¡por favor! Hoy tengo clase doble con Slytherin y..."

"¿y que?"

"bueno, es que el profesor se enfadara conmigo si no hago bien la poción, se supone que ya la tendría que saber, y me juró por su abuela que si no lo hacia me castigaría, con Snape, vigilándome, toda la semana..."

"No digas mas niña, ve a la sección de astronomía, estoy segura de que allí encontraras a alguien."

La castaña corrió a la sección de astronomía como le había dicho la bibliotecaria mientras se decía a si misma '¿A quién puedo encontrar en la sección de astronomía que sepa pociones?' Paro en seco frente a dicha sección y noto que había alguien buscando un libro en los estantes.

"Disculpa, ¿sabes de alguien bueno en pociones, que no sea Snape?"Patty se acercó al muchacho que ahora la estaba viendo sorprendido 

"Boyd, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo siento, creo que me confundí de sección, esta no es la de astronomía ¿Cierto?"Dijo esto mientras se perdía en los ojos miel del licántropo y notaba que se ponía de todos los colores del arco iris, eran tan hermosos, no sabía que tenían, había algo, un secreto que el chico escondía.

"No, esta es la sección que buscas y creo que te puedo ayudar" 

"¿Ah?" Dijo Patty volviendo a la realidad

"¿No buscabas a alguien que te ayude en pociones?"

"Ah si... pero no pienso ir con Snape, así que si al que conoces es a él, no gracias." Dijo Patty caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

"No, no te vayas"

Patty se dio vuelta y lo miró sorprendida.

"Digo, no es con Quejicus, digo, Snape. Te iba a ayudar yo" Esto último lo dijo mas bajo y sonrojándose un poco, nada comparado con el color de Patty que en ese momento le temblaban las piernas y no podía seguir caminando, aunque Remus no lo notó.

"No, no quiero molestarte, no importa, después de todo no es taaaaannn trágico pasar una semana con Snape vigilándome" 

"¡No te voy a dejar con Quejicus una semana! Nos vemos en la Sala Común a la hora del almuerzo"diciendo esto desapareció con un libro bajo el brazo.

En una habitación que estaba compuesta por una cama matrimonial y dos mesitas de noche, y en frente un placard con dos puertas. Una muchacha con el cabello del color del fuego acomodaba sus cosas cuando alguien golpeo la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. 

"Lo siento, no encontré mi habitación, y supongo que es ésta"

"Imposible Potter, esta es la mía y deberías esperar una respuesta antes de entrar "

"No, en la puerta dice Premios Anuales, y no esperé por que es mi habitación también"

"¡Pero yo no pienso dormir en la misma cama que un depravado sexual!" 

"Lo siento, pero lo vas a tener que hacer, no hay otra habitación, y no voy a dormir en un sillón todo el año"

"Bueno, pues yo tampoco."

James se acerco a la muchacha lentamente haciéndola retroceder hasta dejarla contra la pared, la rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

"¿Tienes miedo que te coma?"Le dijo acercándose al cuello de la ojiverde en un susurro que si hubiese otra persona en la habitación no lo hubiese escuchado "Porque no solo de noche te puedo comer"

Lily le pego un rodillazo en 'aquel' lugar en el que los chicos nunca desearían, para luego salir de la pieza susurrando algo que solo ella sabia y cerrando de un portazo.

"¡Nos vemos en la noche Lil!"

"¡NI LO SUEÑES POTTER!" Gritó Lily desde la Salida de la torre "¡ANTES MUERTA!"Y salió riéndose, pensando que aquel chico al que había odiado toda la vida, ahora le parecía mucho mas engreído y arrogante y depravado y también un tanto guapo ...¿pero que estaba diciendo, Potter no le parecería guapo ni aunque la hiciera tomarse un filtro de amor, el chico la iba a volver loca, seria un laaaaargo año el que la esperaba, y un muy incomodo sillón ¿Qué acababa de hacer? No podía dejar que Potter el chico 'soy lo mas' le robara su habitación, tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo lo mas antes posible, después de todo James era la persona con la que compartía la Sala Común, el baño y hasta la habitación, que no significa que fuera a aceptar dormir con aquel merodeador merodeando en SU cama, pero admitía que se iban a tener que llevar mejor si no la quería pasar mal, pero por otro lado siempre odio a esos tipos y ahora, en su ultimo curso no podía llevarse con uno de ellos ¡NO!

"Mejor que entres, los bombones al sol se derriten dulzura"

Black estaba apoyado en un árbol con la camisa abierta y la corbata floja y al ver pasar a una muchacha rubia que llevaba la pollera demasiado corta no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que piropearla. 

"Pero que te pasa pedazo de degenerado, ¿Qué te crees que soy?"

La muchacha que había pasado era Melany Starr y ahora estaba muuy enojada, lo peor que se le podía ocurrir a un chico era piropear a Mel, sin saber que estaba de mal humor. Al segundo siguiente Sirius se estaba agarrando la cara ya que Mel le había pegado una de sus bofetadas especiales

"¡suéltame engreído! ¡Degenerado!¡¡¡Socorro!" Sirius la había agarrado de un brazo y la había girado hacia el para poder mirarla a la cara

"¿Starr, que haces acá?"Diciendo esto le soltó el brazo para que dejara de gritar

"¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡Qué qué hago acá! que que hago YO acá? Te recuerdo que hace 7 años que estoy ACA!"

"¡¡¡ya cállate!"

"¿¡¿¡¿¡y ahora me callas! Quien te crees para call..."

Sirius tomo la barbilla de la chica y la beso, haciendo que se callara, era un beso dulce y apasionado, ella le respondió el beso, pero luego volvió a la realidad, se soltó y le pego en la otra mejilla, ella no podía ser otra de los jueguitos de Black!

"¡¡¡¡PARA QUE TE QUEDE PAREJO!"Diciendo esto se fue, dejando a un Sirius muy confundido y muy colorado por las bofetadas

"que fuerte que pega" dijo Black hablándose a si mismo

"lo se a mi me pego una en 5to pero parece que mejoro su golpe" 

Sirius se sobresalto un poco, ya que no había notado que hubiera alguien ahí

" ¿¿Longbotton, que haces ahí?"

"eh? Ah, si, James me pidió que te avisara que hay entrenamiento de Quidditch a la tarde, y te recomiendo que no faltes, esta muy enojado, dijo algo de Evans, No se, no le entendí" 

-

Era la hora de almorzar, y después tenían clase doble de pociones. Patty entro muy apurada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no había nadie, no había señal de que Lupin estuviera ahí... cuando se iba a ir escucho que alguien la llamaba desde las escaleras que iban a los cuartos de los chicos

"Lupin, creí que te habías arrepentido..."

"Puedes decirme Remus, tardé un poco porque estaba acomodando mi habitación, creí que estaríamos mas cómodos ahí..."

"aaa...como digas"

"sube, o la lechuza de James se comerá toda la comida, la deje al lado de la jaula"

N/N:

Supuestamente Flo, la autora del fic, tendría que escribir el fic, y no su condenada beta. Pero por cosas que nunca entiendo siempre me toca hacer a mí esta parte.

Bien el fic está dedicado, obviamente, a mí (jaja :P) y a Mel-chan. Y a mi beta le pido que no se enoje… que mi fic es de ella. Pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque esta bien raro. En fin…

Su autora espera reviews… :D

See you,

Beta: Nagy B. Tao

N/A:

Bueno…. Ahora si, lo siento Na es que nunca tengo en cuenta esta parte, ni la de el principio…. Bue, como ya dijo mi querida amiga, este fic va dedicado a ella y a Mel, otra de mis amigas... el original estaba mucho mas rarito... pero lo corregí y borre unas cuantas partes y aquí esta el terminado... Me encantaria que como recompensa por mi primer fic yo solita me dejaran Reviews...y quiero saludar a George mi amor imposible por su cumple, aunque no creo que lo valla a leer ya que en el paraíso no hay compu...

Bue... espero sus Reviews

Y como diria la negra

See you… ;P

Autora: Floppy K. Harrison


	2. Llegando a un acuerdo

Les recuerdo todo lo que tenga algo que ver con el mundo de Harry Potter no es mío y demás ...

I need you

Capitulo segundo: Llegando a un acuerdo

Enseguida se sentaron en la habitación del merodeador, tomaron dos libros de pociones y se pusieron a leer.

"�¿y bien?"Dijo Patty bajando el libro y mirando a Lupin, ya no estaba tan nerviosa "�¿No me ibas a explicar pociones?"

Remus se paro de golpe y cerro el libro, y le saco el suyo a Patty de las manos mientras esta lo veía desorientada "¿Tu pareja no sabe pociones?"

"No tengo pareja, y la voy a tener que hacer sola"dijo Patty tomando el libro nuevamente

"Bueno, es tu día de suerte"Remus le saco nuevamente el libro

"Si, ya lo creo, vaya día de suerte¿como serán los de mala racha? Tengo que estudiar pociones en 7 minutos y..."Patty quiso tomar nuevamente el libro pero Lupin se lo impidió

"Yo estoy solo también"Dijo Lupin interrumpiéndola "¿Quieres ser mi pareja?"

"Si"

"Bueno, te veo luego, me olvide de devolver un libro" le dijo a la muchacha y salió corriendo, dejando en su habitación una muy hambrienta Patty, y muy retrasada por cierto. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la hora salió corriendo del lugar al igual que lo había hecho el licántropo.

Llego al aula de pociones ya pasados 15 minutos, por que se había perdido en el castillo pensando en Remus

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien se digno a venir a mi clase, la peor alumna que he conocido en toda mi carrera como profesor"dijo mirando con desprecio a Patty Boyd que permanecía parada al lado de la mesa en la que estaba Lupin "¿Le parecen estas horas de llegar?

" Profesor"

"Si Señor Lupin"

"La señorita Boyd se ha retrasado por mi culpa"un cartel se alzó entre la multitud, llevaba escrito con claridad, en la letra de James, '�¡Idiota!'

" ¡Eso no es cierto!" Le dijo Patty al Profesor Wiliams que los miraba a ambos con cara de pocos amigos

" 50 puntos menos para Griffindor por cada uno y están los dos castigados"

"Pero... "

"Sin peros Señor Lupin"dijo el profesor volteándose a escribir en el pizarron tras unos cuantos comentarios con respecto a la madre del Profesor Wiliams"ahora pónganse en sus lugares"

"Creí que no vendrías" le dijo Remus a la castaña mientras ella tomaba el lugar al lado del licántropo

"No vas a creer que me perdería mi 'clase favorita' "

" ¿Solo haces la poción conmigo por que se hacerla?"Esta pregunta tomo desprevenida a Patty que no sabia que contestar

"eh... no, no es por eso, digo, no es por eso nada mas, o sea, no es que haga la poción contigo por que... "

"ya entendí, discúlpame por incomodarte"

"No, no lo hiciste..."

"¿Pueden dejar de hablar ustedes dos? Si no quieren que los castigue con mas semanas"

"No te preocupes, solo agrega lo que yo te de, si no nos sale, por lo menos nos castigara a los dos"

"¿Sabes? A veces creo que eres muy bueno"Dijo mientras Severus Snape los observaba tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para que salieran doblemente castigados de aquella clase.

"¿y por que a veces?"

"no lo se..."

"Patty"

"mmm..." Patty estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia para no arruinar la poción de Remus

"¿Quieres venir a Hogsmede con migo?..."Dijo notando que se sonrojaba un poco

"no lo sé... déjame pensarlo"

"bien, piénsalo bien y luego me dices¿vale?

"¡Vale!"

La clase de pociones termino con seis alumnos castigados, ya que Mel se había peleado con Sirius (nuevamente), por que Sirius le había tirado un papel con unas cuantas cosas que a la muchacha no le gustaron mucho que digamos, y James y Lily se la pasaron discutiendo toda la clase, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un Black terriblemente golpeado, ya que el profesor había decidido sentar al moreno con Mel luego de su 'peleita'.

En la cena los merodeadores se sentaron con las chicas ya que James quería lograr llevarse bien con aquella pelirroja que hacia 2 años lo torturaba con su indiferencia y Remus quería ver si Patty le respondía.

"y bien Lil... ¿ya probaste el sillón?" ' Mala elección James, no puedes ser menos tu?'

"De eso quería hablar... vamos" dijo Lily y se paro para arrastrar a James fuera del Comedor

"¿y bien?" dijo el chico una ves afuera

"¿y bien que?"

"y bien¿que me vas a decir?"

"que quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo"

"a... ¿Y bien?"

"ya deja de decir y bien ¿quieres?"

"bien..."

"¿me lo haces a propósito¿Que soy¿Un objeto de diversión?"

"¿pero que quieres que diga?"

"no lo se cualquier cosa menos 'bien'"

"¡Afirmativo!"

"Ya basta ¿quieres?"

"¡Afirmativo!"

" T.T "

"Bueno, bueno, dime¿que acuerdo?"

"bueno, se me ocurrió que podíamos estar un día cada uno en la cama y así no tendríamos problemas"

"es una buena elección, acepto, pero..."

"pero hoy voy yo"

"con una condición"

"¿Cual?"

"que tu me dejes la cama cuando haya partido"

"bueno, ya que el Quidditch es muuuy importante, puedo hacer una excepción"

"bueno, si eso es todo, nos vemos amiga"

"¿eh?"

"¿que, eres mi amiga no?"

"¿desde cuando?"

"Desde que yo te proclame mi amiga, adiós Lil"

"Adio..."

"�¡Blaaaaack¡Te voy a matar violador!"

Sirius pasó corriendo al lado de Lily y al verla se escondió detrás de la muchacha

"�¡Protégeme Evans!"

"¿y ahora que?"

"luego te cuento, ahora apártate "

"como digas Mel"

Cuando Lily se aparto la mano de Melany se poso con una extraordinaria fuerza en la mejilla izquierda de Padfood, y al instante desapareció por el pasillo como un huracán

"�¡Uau! Me encanta cuando esta enfurecida"

" yo te recomendaría que no la hagas enojar...es muy sensible, ya sabes"

"bien...¿y tu?

"¿y yo que?"

"¿y tu¿Como andas con James¿Llegaron a algo?"

"si... ya lo hicimos"

"¿enserio¿Tan rápido!"

"Oye yo no...!"

" Nos vemos Linda"

"¡Que no me llames así¡Que me pongo peor que Mel!"

"Evans"

Lily se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba

"¿que quieres Snape?"

"el profesor Wiliams me ha pedido que avises a tus... 'amiguitos' que pasen por su despacho por la mañana antes del desayuno"

"¿y como se supone que...?..¡MALDITA SEA SNAPE!"

El muchacho había desaparecido de repente dejando a Linda sola de nuevo

"¡Remus!"

Remus acababa de salir del comedor con la cara mas larga que antes hubiera alguien visto

" ¿Lily que haces aquí sola?"

"¡No lo se, todos me dejan sola, Remus le puedes avisar a Sirius que mañana tienen que ir a la mañana al despacho del profesor William Porfa!"

"Bien, nos vemos Lily"

"Remus¿que tienes?"

"no lo se , es Patty , me tiene mal..., Lily, es indecisa"

"a, ya veo...la invitaste a salir¿verdad?"

" si, y me dijo que lo pensaría y aun no me ha contestado"

"ya veo... Sabes, conociendo a Patty esta segura de su respuesta desde el segundo siguiente a tu pregunta"

"¿y que propones que haga?"

"bueno... pregúntale de nuevo"

Un joven descansaba en la sala común de una Pequeña torre.

"¡Tu, Potter¡Sálvame!"

"¿de?"

"Williams me viene siguiendo, creo que no vio quien soy pero viene para ac�, no me mires así, estaba en la torre con las chicas"

"ve a acostarte, si viene le digo que estas dormida hace rato"

"James¿te pasa algo?"

"luego hablamos"dijo notando que la puerta de la sala común se habría "detrás de el sillón" le dijo a Lily señalando un lejano sillón de unos cuantos años

"¡Potter!"

"¿si señor?"

"Dile a Evans que esta vez se salvo pero la próxima no. Estas no son horas de andar paseando, ni para un Premio Anual."

"Lo siento señor, creo que no lo comprendo, yo he estado aquí y Lily esta durmiendo desde las diez, estuvimos hablando y se fue a dormir"

"¡No mienta Señor Potter! Ya sabe, se lo dice."Con esto se largo de la torre

" ¿ya se largo?"

"Si ya puedes salir Lil" dijo viendo como la pelirroja se asomaba por el respaldo del sillón

"James, me vas a decir que te pasa, te veo desanimado..."

"No te preocupes, es solo problemas de familia"

"Puedes contarme si quieres..."

"¿y que gano?"

"nada"

"¿entonces?"

"bueno, si ganas algo, desahogarte, eso me sirve, supongo que a los sangre pura también les sirve"

"bueno... "

"... mi hermana me odia... yo la odio... Y se va a casar con una ballena azul llamada Vernon...y ahora que te lo conté me siento mucho mejor"

"si insistes... me acaba de llegar una carta..."

"¿eso es todo?"

"no... mis padres fueron atacados por Voldemort y están internados en San Mungo"

"Oh... lo siento..."

"¿que?"

"lo de tus padres, James"

"no lo sientas, no aun"

"¡no hables así! Vas a ver que se recuperan"

"¿tu lo crees?"

"claro..."

"gracias Lil"

"no es nada" la muchacha se dirigía hacia la habitación

"hasta mañana, linda"

"hasta mañana, James"

James ya llevaba puesto su pijama, así que se metió en el viejo sofá que había en la Sala Común y se quedo dormido. Lily se puso su camisón que llevaba desde chica y unos shorts que valga la reabundancia eran muy cortos, se acostó, y, en ese momento recordó algo, salio corriendo escaleras abajo

"¡James, James!" comenzó a sacudir al muchacho que estaba profundamente dormido para que se despertara "¡JAMES, JAMES!"

"¡a!"James aun estaba algo dormido, llevaba el pelo mas desordenado de lo normal y se había estirado para poder agarrar los anteojos que estaban en la mesita "¡Lily¿Que haces en mi sillón?"

"Lo siento es que me acorde que te tenia que decir que por la mañana tenemos que ir a lo de Williams"

" ¡y me lo dices a estas horas!"

"�¡lo siento¡Es que sino te ibas a dormir mas!"

"¡Animal¡La gente no se duerme mas!"

"bueno... ya duérmete hasta hoy"

"..."

"ya!"

"hasta mañana Lil... y hazme un favor... No tomes mas... te hace mal" con esto se acostó de nuevo y se durmió.

N/A: bueno... ya... Este fue mi segundo capi...y espero que les haya gustado..., por que a mi si, mi beta me lo hizo cambiar unas 7 veces pero valió la pena, gracias por los reviews! Me encantaron, se los agradezco... sigan mandando please please me!

Los kiero mucho!

Y como diría mi beta...

See you! ;P

N/N:

Hola, siento si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical dando vueltas por ahí. Pero realmente corregir los fics de Flo no se lo deseo a nadie… ES un desastre…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto al nombre LindaLilian, las quejas van hacia mí. Porque ahora lo explico. Yo soy fanática de Los Beatles, en especial de Paul McCartney, y la, ahora difunta, esposa de él se llama Linda Eastman. Y como Lily medio se parece a Linda se me ocurrió. Así que a quien no le gusta ya sabe a quien quejarse.

Perdonen po el retraso, en serio, pero ya el capitulo 3 esta listo asi que con suerte el miercoles lo publique Flo.

See you,

Nagy B. Tao


	3. Cap 3

Bueno… ya saben que no me hago cargo de las cosas de J.K Rowling……

I need you

Capitulo tercero: Solo amigos, aunque así no lo sintamos

Sirius y Remus caminaban por el castillo hacia el despacho del profesor William cuando un grupo de atrevidas chicas de sexto curso pasaron al lado de Sirius y unas cuantas lo piropearon.

"¿sabes, ya estoy cansado de que te anden diciendo esas cosas por todo el colegio y..."

"¡Adiós guapo!" ¡Una chica de Hufflepuff lo había piropeado y aparte lo había tocado! Y encima se había puesto rojo, como si acabara de ver algo que lo pudiera avergonzar ante cualquier situación.

"¿que me decías Guapo? Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja"

"no es gracioso Sirius, aparte, es la primera ves que me dicen algo por ahí"

"¡Si claro! Mira tu amiga la astronauta"

"no es astronauta, quiere ser astrónoma, tengo que hablar con ella"

" Ve GUAPO!"Dijo Sirius tomando a Remus por sorpresa y dándole un pequeño empujoncito

" ya cállate, de verdad crees que deba ir?"

"m"

"Sirius!"

"Me dijiste que me callara!"

"pero no ahora!"

"si, creo que debes ir y hablar con ella de ese tema, por preguntar, de que tema tienen que hablar?"

"Luego te alcanzo Pad. Patty"

"Hola!"

"Patty, tengo que hablar contigo en privado"

"Yo ya me voy, adiós Guapo"

"Cállate Sirius!"

"bien...dime"

"bueno... no es fácil, me siento un acosador...Sirius sal de detrás de la columna, ya te vi!"

"no digas idioteces y lárgalo ya"

"Bueno... quería saber si yadesidistesiqueriasirconmigoaHogsmede"

"No"

"no como no lo has decidido o no como no, no quiero ir contigo?"

"no, de ninguna de esas formas, no como, no me perdería una sola salida a Hogsmead contigo"

"eso es un si?"

"si"

"bien... entonces nos vemos el sábado en la sala común, vale?"

" Sabes algo?... me encanta que digas 'vale' "

"..." Lupin estaba más colorado que nunca, se sentía como un idiota ahí parado

"tenemos que ir al despacho o nos van a recastigar"

"a? A, si! Vamos, los chicos ya deben estar ahí"

" no todavía es muy temprano"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Lil? Ya nos tenemos que ir... se hace tarde"James llevaba con el una bandeja con montones de cosas y golosinas, que no podía ser otro mas que el desayuno de Linda Evans. "Linda Evans ya levántate!" dejo el desayuno de Lily para destaparla y que así se despertara .

"No!"

"Lily tenemos que vernos con William y te traje el desayuno a la cama"

"Desayuno! Damelo!" Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a comerse todo lo que había en la bandeja

"gracias"

"de nada,... De nada de que?"

"gracias por apoyarme anoche"

" que yo que?"

"que me ayudaste anoche con lo de mis padres!"

"a, por eso el desayuno?"

"si, tengo entendido que te encanta comer y así y todo te mantienes bien, así que pensé que seria una buena forma de agradecerte"

"Cagro" Dijo con la boca llena de tostada Lily mientras le ofrecía una a James "Quieges?"

"No gracias, ya comí en las cocinas"

"un día me tienes que llevar a las cocinas"

"como digas, pero apúrate que ya tenemos que salir o nos van a torturar!"

"cierto!Fuera de mi habitación, me tengo que cambiar!"

"y por que no te cambias en el baño?"

"Por que en el baño no puedo comer!"

"Bien, me quedo detrás de la puerta" James se dio vuelta y camino hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación para sentarse en el piso junto a la entrada

"tienes noticias de tus padres?"

"aun no, oye... por que te preocupas tanto por mi?" James se paro al lado de la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la respuesta de su nueva mejor amiga en el momento en el que Lily terminaba de ponerse la túnica del colegio y se disponía a ponerse la cadenita que le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños

"no lo se, siempre creí que eras un pedazo de carne sin sentimientos, pero ayer me di cuenta que no eres así, ya puedes entrar, me ayudas?" Lily intentaba ponerse la cadenita pero no podía

"si, que bien, que parte de la vaca era?" James se acerco a Lily y esta se dio vuelta para que James pudiera abrochar la cadena.

"no seas así James, ya sabes la fama que tienes en la escuela!"James corrió el largo pelo de Lily dejando al descubierto el delgado cuello de la muchacha, luego busco las puntas de la cadena entre la túnica de Lily aprovechando la situación para sentir aquel perfume por primera vez, sintiendo como le afectaba la poca distancia entre ellos dos a la muchacha, luego de unos segundos consiguió abrochar la cadena.

"James..." Lily se dio vuelta quedando a pocos centímetros del joven Griffindor "que no te importe lo que piense el resto... Y solo me preocupo por que eres mi amigo y eso es lo que hacen los amigos" James se separo mas de Lily notando que seria mucho mejor no invadir su espacio nunca mas.

"si, amigos" dijo con un deje de tristeza "es lo mejor"

"aja... pero ya vamos que se nos hace tarde James Potter!"

"sabes, siempre me pregunte por que te dicen Lily si te llamas Linda"

"Por que me gusta mas Lily que Lindi o algo así y tu por que eres Prongs si te llamas James, acaso alguien te hizo los cuernos?"

"es una larga historia, tal vez te la cuente en algún momento"

"ósea que si te hicieron los cuernos?"

"no y si, en otro momento tal vez te lo cuente"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seis chicos estaban sentados a una gran mesa llena de comida discutiendo acerca del castigo que les tocaría cumplir la semana siguiente

"Yo creo que no esta nada mal"

"Claro que no, si te vas a pasar todas las noches en las cocinas! Tu si que tienes la vaca atada, para mi que le pediste al profesor que te diera ese castigo, o lo sobornaste, o algo así! Es injusto que tenga que ordenar los despachos de los profesores, con eso"señalando acusadoramente a Sirius

"Oye que para algo me pusieron nombre"

"mientras TU y ese otro" dijo, mientras señalaba a James

"jem, jem, James Potter mucho gusto, que raro, creí que ya nos habian presentado"

"se la pasan comiendo toda la noche"

"Mel, ya no te quejes, no es lo peor que te pueda pasar!"

"Tu otra, te vas a meter entre un montón de libros viejos y ni 'a' dices, yo ya hubiera mandado una carta de quejas al Ministerio de la Magia!"

"No te alteres!"Patty había intentado sentar a Mel, que ahora estaba regañando a su amiga y señalando con su dedo acusador a todos lados como una loca, pero había sido en vano

"no ves que no se queja por que le toco con Remusin?"Patty y Remus se pusieron de todos los colores ante el 'apropiado' comentario de Sirius

"y todo..."termino tranquilizándose un poco y sentándose "Gracias a ti" esta ultima palabra fue acompañada por una fuerte bofetada que fue recibida por Padfood

"Gracias, lo necesitaba, todavía no me sentía un cretino, cerdo, arrogante"

"De nada, si TU no existieras..."

"si Tu no te hubieras quejado ahora me tocaría hacer otra cosa sin compañía de tu horrible presencia, y no por eso me ando quejando Mel!"

"quien te da permiso de decirme Mel? Para ti, Sirius Black, Maureen Melany Starr"

"que cosa?" gritaron todos los que la habian oído (tooodos los alumnos que la vieron pegarle a Sirius mas unos cuantos mas) aquel desconocido nombre de la rubia

"Maureen es mi primer nombre, nunca lo uso, es horrible"

'a mi me parece hermoso mon amour'

"Sirius, en que piensas,Sirius, amigo! No vayas hacia la luz amigo, no veas el paraíso!"James, se había parado y estaba tratando de despertar a Padfood de su trance con la muerte, cuando noto la causa de su embobamiento "No te preocupes amigo, ya lo vas a conseguir, ya lo vas a conseguir"

La semana paso muy rápido dando lugar a un sábado reluciente, para las personas que no son hombres-lobo, claro, ya que ese mismo día había luna llena y cierto licántropo había quedado con cierta chica sin fijarse en el almanaque lunar.

"Arriba remolona!"

"Patricia Boyd, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es buena idea despertarme un sábado, con salida solitaria a Hogsmead, con un chorro de agua helada y para colmo en invierno!"

"lo siento, es que aun no se calentar el agua por arte de magia "

"Pero si serás buena para nada! Que, no la puedes calentar en el hogar?"

"Hola a todas, si que esta ordenada esta pieza sin mi presencia!"

"si, pero mi parte esta como para que te enorgullezcas de mi todo el año Lily" Lily miro hacia la cama de Patty y parecía que un batallón hubiera pasado por encima "es que no sabia que ponerme para salir a Hogsmead, te parece bien ese vestido?"

"a...no creo que sea buena idea, estuve hablando con Remus y me dijo que le gustan las chicas simples"dijo viendo el vestido de fiesta que tenia Patty en una percha

"esto me queda?" dijo mostrándole a Lily la remera y el Short que llevaba como pijama

" no, creo que el Jean y esa remera negra estará bien"

"gracias Lil, dile a Monny que no me tardo"

"OH, ya le dices Moony, el como te dice? Corazoncito?"

"ya cállate Lily!" Dijo Patty mientras sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían

"bien, le diré ' MOONY, dice tu AMORCITO que no se tarda'"

"deja, no le digas nada, tu te quedas?"

"nop, voy a ir con James y Sirius a las Tres escobas, van a planear una salida a las cocinas esta noche y James me quiere llevar"

"bien, entonces, que te diviertas con tu AMORCITO Jamesy en Las Tres Escobas"

"ya cállate!" Le dijo Lily lanzándole un almohadón que había en el piso

Toc

"escucharon eso?"

"Patty, estas demasiado..."

toc

"Lily, puedes abrir, creo que alguien llama a la puerta"

"últimamente" dijo Lily mientras abría la puerta "auch" un caramelo extremadamente duro le golpeo en la frente "quien demonios me arrojo ese caramelo?"

"ups, lo siento Lil, es que ya nos vamos, y el enamorado esta un tanto exasperado, por que su chica no baja"

"eso no es cierto" una voz proveniente de detrás de un sillón retumbo por toda la sala común

"a... dile al enamorado que su princesa mas que la cenicienta es la bella durmiente y se esta vistiendo, y... que le dijo 'MOONY amorcito del alma'"

"Eso no es cierto!" otra voz proveniente de la habitación de las chicas volvió a hacer temblar toda la sala común

Todos tomaron la misma carroza, y cuando llegaron al pueblo se separaron

"bueno, Lil, vamos"

"bien, chau chicas!"

"nos vemos Potter, oye ustedes no...?"Mel iba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó algo que la hizo quedarse de piedra

"no Maureen querida, tu te quedas conmigo y vamos a hablar seriamente"

"no quiero hablar contigo Black"

"lo vas a tener que hacer si no quieres que describa tu pijama"

"como sabes lo de..."

"shhh, aceptas o no?"

"bien, dime, pero que sea rápido"

"así que te gusta rápido?"

"Black, puedes dejar de decir idioteces y decirme lo que me quieres decir?"

"no, acá no, mejor vamos a otro lado"

"a donde"

"ya veras"

Mientras tanto en la Plaza de los Magos, centro de Hogsmead...

"En el tren noté que te gusta la astronomía..."

"en realidad, no se mucho de el tema, solo leía ese libro por que...porque me dijeron que era bueno y lo leí"

"yo tampoco se mucho que digamos, pero me gusta..., Remus, te sientes bien?"Remus se había sentado en un banco, estaba muy débil, ya que esa noche seria su transformación

"no, estoy un poco cansado, es eso, nada mas"

"bien, descansemos un poco"

"si, sabes, me gustaría conocerte mas..."

"bueno, para eso existen los juegos que inventan mis amigas"

"y como es ese juego?"

"tu me preguntas algo que quieras saber y yo te respondo y después cambiamos"

"vale, tu empieza"

"vale" dijo Patty mientras se sentaba en el banco con Remus y se acomodaba para quedar frente a el "mmmm...tu color preferido?"

"no lo se, el púrpura?"

"el púrpura?"

"si, el púrpura, me toca, que música te gusta?"

"me gusta todo un poco"

"igual que a mi"

"y dime Remus..."

"puedes decirme Moony si quieres"

"Bueno... Moony... has tenido alguna novia antes?"

"tu te empeñas en avergonzarme cierto?"

"ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, no, si te da pena no lo digas, no era mi intención"

"bien, te lo diré, pero te quedan las consecuencias vale?"

"vale"

"no, no he tenido novia antes, ni he tenido otra cita como esta antes"

"me estas hablando enserio?"

"y por que te iba a mentir?"

"no lo se, es que yo creí que tu, siendo un chico tan especial..."

"desde cuando soy yo especial?"

"bueno, para mi si lo eres..."

"para mi también eres especial, Patty"

"que podría tener de especial una chica como yo?"

"todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera, como ese por ejemplo, que no te saca la vista de encima..."

"Remus... estas celoso?"

"Claro que no... por que iba a estar celoso?"

"no lo se, es que, solo creí que te molestaba que ese chico me este mirando"

"ya cambiamos de tema, me toca cierto?"

"aja"

"es muy especial la primer persona con la que te besaste?"

"yo... nunca he besado a nadie..." Patty noto como se sonrojaba de golpe "pero será muy especial, no lo dudes nunca"

"lo siento, no quise avergonzarte, es que solo creí que talvez siguieras enamorada del chico"

"que no te de pena, de esto se trata el juego"

o---o-o-o-o-o-o----o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o---o-

"Que bien, estamos haciendo lo que unos buenos amigos harian, estoy segura que con lo de el pijama, aunque sea Mel va a dejar que le hable, y bueno, lo de Remus y Patty, el otro día le enseñe un juego a Patty que seguro va a funcionar "

"sabes, me siento genial, esta es la mejor travesura que he hecho en toda mi vida"

"creo que no eres tan desagradable después de todo"

"claro que no, tu nunca me pareciste desagradable"

"es que yo soy agradable desde siempre, tu no"

"Estas segura?"

"si, estoy muy segura"

James se acerco a Lily bruscamente y la beso apasionadamente para luego separarse igual que como acercado a la muchacha.

"eso te pareció desagradable?"

"No vuelvas a hacer eso!"Dijo Lily levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentada , y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

"Lily, espera!"

"No James, creí que solo me respetarías, prometiste no pasarte y lo hiciste" Iban por una calle, Lily caminaba lo mas rápido que podía y James la seguía corriendo detrás

"Linda!"

"No!"

"espera, esos no son Remus y Patty?"Lily paro en seco

"si, quedémonos viendo"

"bien..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Donde estamos Sirius, no conozco esta parte de el pueblo"

"es que nunca vienes aquí, es después de la casa abandonada"

"a... bueno, ya me puedes decir lo que querías?"

"si, veras, yo..."

"estoy esperando..."

"bueno, yo te quería pedir perdón, se que no te sonara muy propio del sátiro Black, pero es así como lo siento y aparte quiero seguir el ejemplo de Remus"

"a, que bien, espero que no lo hagas nunca mas, volvemos?"

"eh... Maureen..." Mel ya se había dado la vuelta para salir corriendo pero Sirius la agarro de un brazo, la giro y atrajo hacia el tomándola por la cintura, quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca.

"Sirius...no,...por favor... no..." Sirius rozo sus labios con los de la rubia notando como temblaba

"Mon amour, Maureen, te necesito..."Le dijo al oído mientras comenzaba a darle delicados besos en el cuello

"No me hagas esto Pad, por favor, sabes que me gustas, pero me lastimas"

"Maureen, si me dices que si, no me separare de ti nunca mas"

"hay Sirius... si me dejas te diré que si"

Sirius le dio un ultimo beso y se alejo un poco de la muchacha

" te quiero amor"

"yo también te quiero Siry" Con esto ultimo se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando y riendo hasta la plaza

"Maureen, esos no son Remus y Patty?"

"si, espero que les este yendo tan bien como a nosotros"

"si, sabes, Remus nunca tuvo novia"

"que bien, ya son uno para el otro, Patty ni siquiera beso a algún chico"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si, estoy mucho mejor"

"no se nota, tienes la cara mas larga que he visto"

"Vamos?"

"ya?"

"si, no me gusta nada como te mira ese idiota"

"no te pongas así Moony!"

"como quieres que me ponga?"

"No le des bola..."

"Ey, tu!" Grito Remus al muchacho que había estado mirando a Patty "deja de mirar lo que no te pertenece si no quieres ganarte una paliza"

"yo?ja, ja... y quien me la va a dar, tu, el intelectual Lupin, y cuantos mas?"

"Ya me canse de este idiota Patty"

"Remus contrólate, ya se va a ir"

"Por que no le dices a tu amiguita que me venga a dar sus servicios?"

"Ya me cansaste!" Remus se paro, ya había recuperado su fuerza, estaba mucho mejor que antes, y se abalanzo sobre Nott, tirandolo al piso y sentándose encima dispuesto a pegarle

"Remus!" Patty se acerco corriendo hacia el licántropo que miraba con odio al muchacho, que estaba asustadísimo y tomo el puño de Remus suavemente entre sus manos "no vale la pena"

"tienes razón, es una basura, no vale la pena gastar toda mi energía en el" Remus se paro, estaba mucho mas débil que antes, y le escupió la cara al joven .

"vamos a las Tres escobas Moony"

"si, vamos"

"Remus, que buen golpe amigo!"

"que haces aquí Sirius?"

"nada mi novia y yo los espiábamos"

"Pad, dijiste que no lo dirías!"

"bueno, ellos son nuestros hermanos, amor"

"Los felicito, al fin van a dejar de pelear!"

"gracias Patty, y ustedes?"

"Mel, después hablamos, Remus y yo íbamos a las Tres Escobas"

"si, a descansar"

"Remus, no creo que sea buena idea quedarte mucho tiempo, se esta haciendo de noche y no queremos mas castigos"

"si, es cierto, gracias Sirius"

Remus y Patty tomaron un camino que llevaba a las Tres escobas y Sirius y Mel fueron a tomar las carrozas de vuelta a Hogwarts, muy acarameladamente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"bueno, creo que lo logramos no?"Lily y James estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol y habian observado toda la escena

"si, un gran trabajo, ahora falta terminar de unir a Patty y Remus, aunque.."

"Remus ya le demostró que es capaz de agarrarse a piñas con un Slytherin por ella"

"eso fue un buen trabajo"

"solo queda el plan B y luego, el casamiento!"

"bueno James tampoco exageres!"

N/A: uau... me quedo algo más largo que el resto... bueno, espero que les guste y que manden Reviews Please!

See you ;P


End file.
